Sing For Me
by hikarisyami24
Summary: [TITLE PENDING]Everyone has to sing a song that reflects their personality for their Music Class. Many relationships start and end with this project and hidden emotions are revealed. Maybe DxS, some TxV
1. The Anouncement

_**Summary: Everyone has to sing a song that reflects their personality for their Music Class. Many relationships start and end with this project and hidden emotions are revealed. This story is mostly DxS, but there will be a bit of TxV. I do not own any of the songs used in this story.**_

_**This is my second Danny Phantom story! My first one wasn't a big success, so I hope this one is. If you have any ideas for a better title, please tell me. My title sucks.**_

_**Also, in my other story, My Mom is Always with Me, I included a character named Belle Johnsonian. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to explain through the story who she was due to the lack of reviews, so you'll have to probably go to my profile to see who she is for certain parts in this story for it to make sense.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs used in this story**_

_**Claimer: I do own Candy/Cally Fenton/Phantom**_

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

Chapter 1:

The Project

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

Fifteen year old Danny crashed into the pavement, making a huge indent there. He stood up, shaking, and winced as a pain jolt through his body. Just as he was about to fall again, warm hands helped him up. Danny shakily turned his head and his bright green eyes locked with worried amethyst ones.

"I'm okay, Sam," Danny said with a small smile. "Thanks," he said before flying off to help his sister, Cally, with Skulker.

"You're welcome," whispered Sam, watching Danny.

Skulker charged a fatal amount of ectoplasmic energy, preparing to shoot it at Cally, who was currently struggling to break free on large bands that were tightened around her. No matter how many times she tried to phase out of it, the bands seemed to get stronger. Skulker was just about to throw at her when a powerful ectoblast hit him in the back, thrusting him onward and making his ectob;ast shoot about five feet away from Cally. Skulker crashed in the pavement as well as Danny hurried over to Cally.

"Nice shot," complemented Cally as Danny broke her free. "Now can you hurry up and put him in the Thermos. We're going to be late for school for the… third time this week." she finshed somewhat embarrassedly.

"Yeah, okay." agreed Danny. He looked down and say Sam and Tucker hiding behind a tree. "Tucker!" yelled Danny. Tucker looked up. "Time for Plan Purple Back Gorilla!" From where Danny was, he could see Tucker taking out his PDA.

"Did you forget the Thermos?" Cally asked Danny, her eyebrows raised.

"Uh… maybe?" said Danny, avoiding her gaze. He was saved from the telling of Cally has sure to give him when Skulker yelled, "What!" and flew away. They looked down and saw Sam giggling in her hands before floating down with them.

"What did you make him do?" asked Cally as she and her brother changed back to Danny and Candy Fenton. Tucker didn't answer, but just showed them the screen of his PDA and they all burst out laughing. It said:

_Fly around the world three times then go to Vlad Master's mansion and dance salsa with his holographic Maddie. _

Their laughter was cut short, however, when they heard the Casper High bell ring. They all jumped in the air and wordlessly, save their panting, ran to school at break neck speed.

"I guess it's now the fourth time this week, huh?" joked Danny. Candy glared at him.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

At school

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

"Fenton, Manson, Foley, Fenton, you're late again!" Mr. Lancer's voice sharply cut the silence of the classroom. "What's you're excuse this time?"

Danny answered before they could.

"Well you see," he started, "We were walking to school when a ghost came, named Skulker," Out of the corner of his eyes, Danny noticed Valerie's head snap up from her arms, "came and ambushed us. We tried running away, but he just wouldn't leave us alone. When we were cornered, Danny and Cally Phantom came and saved us. We couldn't exactly run away because the fight was right above us. When the Phantoms captured him in that that thermos of theirs and we thanked them. When we heard the bell ring we ran to school, after saying good-bye to them, and we met up with you, who asked why we were late, and I told you that we were walking to school-"

"I get it, okay!" cut in Mr. Lancer, not wanting to hear the endless babbling. "No detention this time, now hurry up and take your seats."

The quartet quickly hurried over the back corner of the classroom, where their usual seats where, and sat down.

Team Phantom were now ninth graders, but not much had changed. Danny wore the same shirt, except his jeans were now more darker and his hair had grown out a bit so he tied the back into a small ponytail. Candy hadn't changed her outfit except for the pink rime stones on her white sneakers and her black white-highlighted hair is clipped back with a bright pink clip. Sam was, of course, still Goth and an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, but out of the four, she is the one who had changed the most, physically. She wore a purple see through blouse with a black tank top underneath and black jeans with purple spray-painted chains and light purple sneakers with black rime stones similar to Candy's, but her rime stones spelled out "Sam." Her green scrunchie had been replaced with a dark purple one, too. Tucker, however, let go of his beret, but was still a techno-geek. He even found a girl friend! The one and only: Valerie Grey. Although, Sam, Danny, and Candy weren't sure how long they would last since they have been kind of rocky over the past few weeks.

School seemed to drown on all day. The only thing that somewhat lifted their spirits what during Math, they all passed their tests. Sam got an A plus, Tucker a B, Candy an A minus, and Danny a B plus. After math, they headed over to their elective class, and their last, Music.

Unlike their other classes, they didn't sit on desks. They sat on the auditorium chairs in the, well, auditorium. Team Phantom always sat in the back row, away from most people, but they did enjoy the class. Tucker could even sing better, but that was because he went to music camp for the summer. Speaking of Tucker, Candy noticed that Tucker wasn't even there with them.

"Where's Tucker?" asked Candy.

"Oh, he and Valerie are sitting together today," said Danny aimlessly.

Candy looked over few rows in front of her and saw Tucker sitting next to Valerie, but Candy noticed that neither where talking to each other.

"Okay class!" called Miss Garcia, their music teacher, over all the noise. Miss Garcia was a tall slender woman, with kind brown eyes. She's Latino and a is in her mid-twenties.

Everyone quieted down, and Miss Garcia stepped on the stage, so everyone could see her. "Before wee begin class, I have a special announcement."

"Is this about you getting married!" called Belle from the crowd.

Miss Garcia looked a bit taken back. "How'd you-- never mind. No it's not Belle. We will be doing a special project this week." A few students groan out of force of habit. Miss Garcia ignored them, however. "Next Thursday you are all to sing a song, but it can't be any song," some of the hopeful faces dropped, "It has to be a song you can relate to or something that reflects you. You must perform a duet, solo, and group act to pass this class. If you perform more than that, it would all be considered extra credit. Now everyone, on stage and in your lines!"

Sam thought Miss Garcia had flashed Danny a wink and smile and she defiantly saw him return the gesture. No matter how crazy it sounded, Sam was pretty sure Danny had something to do with this project.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

**Fanfic Recommendation of the chapter** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, Wizardry, & Phantom _by_ Alias Apparition. _It's a very good story. Lots of angst, action, adventure, and even a little bit of fluff here and there. I really recommend this story, I will give you a cookie if you do!

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

**_Well that's chapter one! I know that's it's a bit sort, but I will _try _to make them longer._**

_**Also, if you have better title for this story, don't hesitate to offer! My title sucks and I need a better one, so please give me an idea or title.**_

**_Alright, for the question of the chapter: Do you have a name for Candy's clone? Alls I have is Cody, Coderson for long, and I don't think that's even a _real name_! So please give me ideas! Try to make it start with a "Ca" or at least a "C"_**

_**See you in chapter 2!**_

_**Star-a-licios**_

_**Ps. Cookie to anyone who reviews me!**_


	2. Plans

**Bluename**: Yes, Candy is Danny's twin sister. You can see her full description in my profile.

**lynn138**: Thanks for the review! You'll see what Danny has to do with the assignment in future chapters, okay?

**December's Morose**: Thanks for the review, but I already have all the songs down.

**Just to let you know, I'm going to change a few things about Candy, her name in human form will be spelled "Candie" and in ghost form, it's "Candy." Got that?**

**Hope you like chapter 2!**

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapter 2:**

**Plans**

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Are we supposed to dress up?"

"Does being in a band count as a group act?"

"Will this project affect our overall grade?"

"Am I invited to the wedding?"

Students were crowded around Miss Garcia, wanting to get their questions answered. Miss Garcia is known for being patient with her students and hardly yelled, but Sam, Danny, Candie, and Tucker could see her patience ending.

"Okay, everyone, QUIET!" Miss Garcia had to practically yell over everyone's voices. Silence echoed throughout the auditorium, but mainly out of shock to see Miss Garcia yell. "Thank you," said Miss Garcia in her normal voice. "Alright, to answer all of your possible questions, Dressing up is not required, but recommended; being in a band _will_ count as a group act; how well you sing is only part of this project. The grading is broken up into parts: Singing, choreography, what song you choose, and how well you answer the questions I shall ask. This project is wroth one third of your grade, thirty-three percent for those of you failing math. Each extra performance you perform is wroth as much as regular extra credit, maybe a bit more. And yes you can come to my wedding. Does that answer you questions?"

Before anyone could say yes or no, the bell echoed loudly through the auditorium, and the students ran out of school. No matter what project they did, getting out of school was their first priority.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So what song are you guys going to sing?" asked Sam as the three teenagers(Tucker was walking Valerie home) walked over to FentonWorks.

"I dunno," replied Candie. "How about we do a group act together?"

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Danny sarcastically, "except what song? In case you haven't noticed, when all four of us are together, we don't have much in common."

"Well, we'll think something out," said Sam as they entered Danny and Candie's home. "I know what song I'm going to sing!"

"Really?" asked Danny surprised, "which one?"

Sam giggled, a habit she had recently required. Danny smiled, _God, she's so pretty when she giggles like that. Wait! What am I thinking? I can't think like that about my best friend. My very cute best friend… get a hold of your self Fenton._

Danny brought himself back to reality.

"… wait and see." said Sam, still giggling a bit.

The three ghost fighters all went up to Danny's room and started doing their homework. Though Sam mainly did all the homework because Danny and Candie had to keep asking for help or the answer flat-out.

"Well, I should get going," yawned Sam as she stood up and stretched. "I want to look over my cd's to make sure I don't have any other choices for our project other that than the song I have in mind." Sam picked up her stuff and headed towards the door. "Bye," said Sam before she left room.

"So what song are you going to sing?" asked Candie to Danny.

Danny didn't answer immediately. "I have a vague idea," said Danny slowly, "but I need to talk to some _people_ first."

"People, huh?" questioned Candie, raising her eyebrow. "And what people might that be?"

"I can't guarantee anything, but lets just say some '_old friends._'"

"Whatever," Candie shrugged.

Danny and Candie continued their homework, stopping for a while for a certain annoying ghost whose favourite line just so happens to be "Beware!" But finishing, for one, their homework. Candie left Danny's room and headed towards her own after about an hour or so.

Danny lay on his bed, very much awake. He glanced at his alarm clock. It was one in the morning. _Better now than never…._

Danny quietly slipped out of his bed. He put on his shoes and stepped out of his room. He made sure his sisters and parents were sleeping, he defiantly knew Candie was sleeping because he could hear her loud snoring. Danny made his way over to the basement/lab quietly.

He activated the Fenton Portal and stared at the swirling green vortex for a while before going ghost, taking a deep breath, and going in.

(A/N: I was actually going to end the chapter here, but that wouldn't be fair)

OoOoOoOoOoO

The temperature immediately dropped the second he flew in. The cold stabbed his skin like knives as he soared through the sky, the cold air whipping in his snow white hair.

After flying for a while, surprisingly without any trouble, he landed at his destination: Dora's castle.

Danny casually stepped inside, having already arranged this little 'get together-ing,' and stepped into the main dining room.

There, sitting at the long table, were Dora, Wulf, Danni, Cole(Candie's clone), and, oddly, Ember.

"Danny!" squealed Danni the second he entered. She jumped out of her seat, and ran to him, throwing her arms around him. Danny hugged her back and sat next to her. He started explaining why he needed their help after he greeted everyone, unaware of a certain Ghost Boy's twin sister hovering, invisibly, above them.

"So you want us to help you pass a grade?" asked Ember disbelievingly.

"Please," whined Danny and he gave everyone the best puppy dog eyes he could come up with.

"Fine," huffed Ember.

"Alright, here's what I need you to do…"

Candie left, not wanting to spoil the surprise that was sure to come on Friday. She went through the portal and up her room. She stayed awake, waiting for Danny. She then heard something fall, and a familiar voice say in a loud whisper, "Ow! Stupid shoelaces!"

Candie left her room, and, sure enough, there on the ground, was Danny, nursing his knee. Danny looked startled to see his sister in pink pajamas, looking down at him with her hands on her hips and raised eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?" whispered Danny, not wanting to wake anyone else up.

"I could ask you the same question," replied Danny cheekily. "I'm not the one sneaking off to the Ghost Zone." Danny looked up at her confused. "Next time, don't leave your map on the coffee table."

"Oh, yeah," Danny laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're not going to tell anyone what I said are you?"

"Don't worry, I didn't overhear your plan. I flew away, it's nothing major." They started at each other for a few seconds, before Candie broke the silence. "Well, G'night, Danny. I actually want to sleep my ghost less night tonight."

"Yeah, see ya," replied Danny as Candie went into her room; Danny went to his. For once he was going to enjoy a full night's sleep. He even had his ghost alliances to help him with his… well, you'll have to wait and see. With blissful thought of having everything completed, he let his tiredness overcome him and fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Fanfic recommendation of the chapter:**_ Twin Heroes _by _Ohka Breynekai_. This story is so suspenseful, it will have you at the edge of your seat!

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Well that's chapter 2! Sorry if things seemed a little rushed, I just needed to have Candy follow Danny to the Ghost Zone. I won't tell you what Danny's planning until future chapters, so ha!**

**Sorry, that was mean. **

**Anyways, a double fudge chocolate cake to anyone who reviews! If you don't like chocolate or are allergic to it or something, a tres leches cake! That's Spanish for "three milk" cake! It's good!**

**Love Ya!**

**Twinkle Phantom**

**Ps. For those of you who were confused about Cole, see my profile for his description alright? I take that back, I'm not completely finished with his description.**

**Pss. I am Star-a-licious, I just thought it was too weird... even for my taste.**


	3. Never Enough

**lynn138: **Thanks for the review!

**Nikky Phantom of the Oprea: **Actually, it's only Danny whose planning anything.

**kpfan72491: **I guess today's the day I update!

**bluename: **I know, Spanish does rule! It's my native language too!

**Alright! Well, it's time for chapter 3! Oh1 And I realized I made a small mistake on the first chapter. Team Phantom are tenth graders. They're fifteen, except for Tucker, who turns fifteen in a few months.**

**Okay! On with the show!**

**Oh, and just on a little side not, during a performance, words in parentheses are sung by back up dancers okay? It'll make sense later.**

OoOoOoOoO

Sing for Me

Chapter 3:

Never Enough

OoOoOoOoO

Thursday Music Class

OoOoOoOoO

The day had finally come. It was time for the assignment in Music Class. Danny, Candie, Sam, and Tucker agreed to not say what they were going to sing and not to do a group song together. Miss Garcia had put up a schedule to who would sing on what day, seeing as she couldn't fit all twenty three students to sing in one day. Danny had his group and solo performance today, his group last and solo after Mikey's.

Danny wouldn't say with who he was working the group part, nor would he show what he was wearing. He said that he was going to change right before his performances, so his backpack was extra bulky with two outfits in there.

Candie hadn't asked Danny about his trip to the Ghost Zone again and had just dropped the subject. She was really nervous since she was the first one to sing tomorrow.

They sat in their usual back seats in Music. Paulina's group was the first to sing today and Sam pointed out that she was probably going to sing something stupid.

Paulina stepped to the stage, Star, Belle, two other students, Sandra and Nancy, Dash, Kwan, and three other boys behind her. All the girls had bright pink halter tops and skin-tight black pants. The boys were wearing loose black shirts and baggy black pants with chains. Some of them the girls had black and pink hats and the boys black hats.

Paulina was wearing a white tube top with a lot of sequins and a pink mini skirt with equally anoont of sequins. Her hair was straightened instead of the usual wavy. Danny had to admit she looked nice, but he didn't have a crush on her anymore.

"Anytime you're ready, Miss Sanchez," said Miss Garcia.

Paulina nodded towards the guy who was playing the music, and an up beat tempo filled the room.

"Cha-ching," said Paulina into the microphone.

"_Woah_," vocalized the students behind her.

"Cha Ching."

"_Woah!"_

Cha-ching."

"_Woah!"_

"Cha-ching."

The students behind Paulina began to sway to the music.

"Hey girls," said Paulina.

"_What?_' they replied back.

"I gotta story to tell."

"_Can you relate to this? Woah!"_

"_Where is my dog?  
My Louis Vuiton  
My Christian Dior_"

Paulina began to sway to the music as everyone in the back did their practiced dance.

"_Where is my car?  
My Guchi dress  
My private jet_

_Where is my cash?"_

"_Ooh, cash," _sang Belle from behind.

"_My credit card?_

_My bank account?_

_Where is my house  
Oh not just a house  
My lovely mansion in saint-tropez"_

_Shower me with material things  
But don't cha buy me all these things to get close to me  
I want (I want) I need (I need), give me every little thing"_

_Cha-ching (woah!)_

_Cha-ching_

_It's never enough  
You've heard it all before  
it's money we adore (oh baby)  
It's never enough  
What makes us all want more  
It's never enough (oh baby)"_

"See?" whispered Sam into Danny's ear. "I told you it was gonna be a stupid song." She and Danny silently laughed.

"_Woah!"_

"_Where am I from?_  
_Since when did I need so many things?  
(Where are your priorities?)  
But I love these modern luxuries_

_Shower me with material things  
But don't cha buy me all these things to get close to me  
I want (I want) I need (I need), give me every little thing"_

_Cha-ching (woah!)_

_Cha-ching"_

Paulina jumped up over Dash, like when you play leap frog, and was in the center again.

"_It's never enough  
You've heard it all before  
it's money we adore (oh baby)  
It's never enough  
What makes us all want more  
It's never enough (oh baby)_

_It's never enough  
You've heard it all before  
it's money we adore (oh baby)  
It's never enough  
What makes us all want more  
(Is that)It's never enough (oh baby)_

_Shower me with material things  
But don't cha buy me all these things to get close to me  
I want (I want) I need (I need), give me every little thing"_

All the back up dancers crowded around Paulina had knelt down, so Paulina was in the middle of a circle and visible.

"_Woah woah, girls_

_We don't need all these material things  
We need love, we need friendship  
Oh…and maybe those Mark Jacob boots"_

The dancers got up and back to dancing.

"_It's never enough  
You've heard it all before  
it's money we adore (oh baby)  
It's never enough  
What makes us all want more  
It's never enough (oh baby)_

_It's never enough  
You've heard it all before  
it's money we adore (oh baby)  
It's never enough  
What makes us all want more  
(Is that)It's never enough (oh baby) _

_Cha-ching (woah!)_

_Cha chimg"_

All the dancers froze from where they were and looked at Paulina.

"_Hey dude? Which way to the mall?"_

The audience clapped, except for Sam and Candie.

"That was great Paulina," complemented Miss Garcia. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a C"

"What?" protested Paulina. "Why?"

"Your song had absolutely no meaning," reasoned Miss Garcia, "except shopping."

"But I worked really hard!" exclaimed Paulina. "And do you know how much it cost me to get these outfits made? A lot!"

"I'm sorry Miss Sanchez, but that's my final grade." To prove she was serious, she took out her pen and wrote something on her clipboard. Paulina huffed and walked off the stage, her dancers following her. "Hey a C still a passing grade!" Miss Garcia shouted behind her.

"That was unexpected," Candie said, but she was smiling. "But that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it!"

OoOoOoOoO

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to try to not make all thses chapters pure lyrics alright?**_

**_Love Ya!  
Twinkle_**


	4. Drama Queen

_**#gulp# Hee, hee. Please don't kill me? Okay, okay. But you'll be happy to know that the Ghost King was totally -- okay I forgot. But hey! At least I'm updating right now! **_

_**I'm going to change a few things here. **_

_**1.) Candie is performing today.**_

_**2.)Sam is too.**_

_**3.) Danny is only doing one performance.**_

_**4.) The class only has to perform once. Not a solo, group, and duet, but they can still do them for extra credit.**_

_**On with the show!**_

OoOoOoOoO

Sing for Me

Chapter 4:

Drama Queen

OoOoOoOoO

Candie Fenton nervously walked behind stage and changed. She was up next. She had asked Sam if she could have someone make her outfit, so she had the exact same outfit Lindsay Lohan wore in the movie "Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen" during her final act, except it was a blue and green instead of orange and red.

She put on her blue scarf and called all her back up dancers to her. They were all wearing plain black jeans with purple shirts. Sam gave her the idea.

"Okay everyone!" she yelled over their voices. Everyone snapped their heads to her. "We're up next! So please don't mess up! If you mess up, I will kill you. There are millions of reasons that I could give you to kill you. Please, I don't want to kill you."(I got that line off of My Super Sweet Sixteen.)

She threat no more because Miss Garcia's voice rang past their ears. "Now, let me introduce Candie Fenton and her group."

Candie took one deep breath and walked towards the stage, her dancers not far behind. She really hoped she had chosen the correct song. Her dancers thought it was a gay ass song, but she liked it and she felt she could relate to it. She went to the middle of the stage and made sure her microphone was clipped on well and turned on(you know, those that are like headbands and have the microphone sticking out and in front of your face?).

She checked her dancer and saw that they were in position and ready. Candie nodded towards Mickey, who was handling the music, signaling that they were ready. Mickey nodded back and hit play on the surround sound and an upbeat tune filled the room.

She and her dancers did light steps first and Candie began to sing.

"_There was a girl I knew _

_Who always wanted to be the one to stand out from the crowd  
Always believed that she was gonna live her dreams  
That what when down was gonna come around_."

This was all true. Back when she and Paulina were friends, she always wanted to be more different than her. She always believed she was going to be more popular than Paulina and never stopped trying.

"_For all the doubters, non-believers, _

_The cynicals that once were dreamers  
One of these days you'll open up your eyes  
And you'll realize_

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
A hyped up everyday wannabee  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody  
_

_That girl was a wild child dreamer but she found herself  
'Cause she believes in nothin' else  
And you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl was me_"

The steps were starting to get more upbeat and wild. Candie's years of dancing and cheerleading were paying off as she did very flexible moves, more flexible than Paulina. Paulina had always been a bit jealous of Candie's flexibility and perfect voice. That was one of the reasons Paulina didn't try too long for Candie to come back with the populars(see her history in my profile).

"_Armed with an attitude that she knows how to use  
She's gonna get there any way she can  
Now she knows what she wants  
No one is gonna stop her  
Nothing's ever gonna hold her down_"

Candie smiled as she did a stood on her hands for a second, doing the splits, as she thought back to when she tried so hard to be more popular than Paulina she went to this super expensive beauty salon. She paid with about a quarter of her college savings and the person who did it was new and completely messed her up. She still hates her.

"_For all the doubters, non-believers the cynicle that once were dreamers  
One of these days you'll know that you were wrong (who would've know)_

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
A hot, tough everyday wannabee  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody  
_

_That girl was a wild child dreamer but she'll find herself  
'Cause she believes in nothin' else  
And you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl was me"_

Candie and the rest of her dancers prepared for the most difficult part. The rap breakdown. Candie wasn't much of a rapper so she had to work extra hard to get this part right. Her stage lights(paid for by Sam) all turned white and shinned to the middle of the stage. Her dancers circled around there and Candie was no where to be seen. Suddenly, she appeared in a puff of smoke wearing a completely different outfit. She was in skin tight dark jeans and a red hot halter top. Expensive jewelry hung from her neck and wrists and she wore a black hat to the side. It all happened in less that seven seconds.

Candie opened her mouth, prepared to sing her rap, and her voice filled the room.

"_Life is a work of art- you gotta paint it colorful  
Can make it anything you want  
Don't have to stick to any rules  
You don't need a high IQ to succeed in what you do  
You just gotta have no doubt just believe in yourself_"

She disappeared in another puff of smoke and her dancers scrambled out of the way. Her stage lights went back to their colorful colors and Candie's upbeat voice swam throughout the auditorium, but still unseen.

"_Doubters, non-believers, once were her dreamers  
One of these days you'll open up your eyes  
And you'll realize_"

Candie appeared out of nowhere in the middle. She had her everyday clothes on. Her pink top and blue jeans.

"_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
A hot, tough everyday wannabee  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody  
_

_That girl was a wild child dreamer but she'll find herself  
'Cause she believes in nothin' else  
And you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl was me_"

_I think I'll change a few things for the finale_, thought Candie as she twirled and did a front flip.

"_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
A hot, tough everyday wannabee  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody  
That girl was a wild child dreamer but she'll find herself  
'Cause she believes in nothin' else  
And you'll look back and you won't believe_"

Candie put her hands behind her back and charged a kind of mist purple mist on her hamds. It was a new trick she learned. If she charged an ectoplasmic blast and lightning at the same time, they'd form a mist. It wasn't harmful to ghosts or humans. Candie just thought it looked pretty.

"_That girl was me!_"

Candie sprayed the mist everywhere and it danced with the air. It gently stroked the faces of the audience and disappeared before it touched the ground. Her dancers looked confused for a second, but after a wink from Candie, they realized it was her doing and smiled.

The auditorium was full of the sound of hands clapping and whistles. Candie and her dancers bowed and turned to Miss Garcia. She was still writing a few things on her clipboard, but her expression was unreadable.

"So Miss Fenton," said Miss Garcia as she emerged from her clipboard. "Why did you choose this song?"

Candie paused for a moment. "Because I feel it really reflects how my life was before I became close with my brother," she answered truthfully. A few heads turned to Danny, who blushed a bit, then back to Miss Garcia and Candie.

"Okay," she said aimlessly, writing down something on her clipboard. "Why should I give you a passing grade?"

"Because I worked my butt off for this grade," replied Candie. "I really put my heart and soul into the chorography and choosing of the song. I really feel that I deserve a good grade for my effort."

"Well Candie," said Miss Garcia slowly. "You get an… A."

"Yay!" squealed Candie. "I passed!"

She walked off stage after saying thanks to her dancers and sat down with Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"No fair!" pouted Danny. "You used your ghost powers!"

"So?" replied Candie coolly. "You never said I couldn't,"

"You know, she has a point." reasoned Sam. Danny said no more. "Greart job Candie! Good to see the musical side of you sometimes."

"Thanks."

"Yeah good job!" said Tucker, who was sitting with them today since Valerie was sitting with Star. "Where'd you get the bling?! Something that heavy had to cost something!"

"They're just rented," replied Candie. "Sam said that she gets a huge discount at this jewelry store and she just wated to rent so it cost way less."

"Cool."

"Hey Sam," said Danny suddenly.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Guess what? You're next."

OoOoOoOoO

**Fanfic recommendation of the chapter **Thief Phantoms by _Alias Apparition _New story by Alias! It's only two chapters in, but it's cool so far! You should totally check it out!

OoOoOoOoO

_**So there's chapter four! I hope you enjoyed it. Again, I'm sorry for not updating. Anyways, I need help with something. **_

_**I don't know what song to choose for Danny or Tucker.**_

_**For Danny, the choices are**_

_**1.) Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park**_

_**or**_

_**2.) All my Life by K-Ci and Jojo**_

_**Whichever you choose will be the outcome of a DxS or not.**_

_**For Tucker.**_

_**All choices are accepted.**_

_**Please tell me if you have any ideas for Tucker and vote for which one you want for Danny. If you pick All my Life, it'll be a DxS story, if you don't, I'll have a bit of DxS fluff or something. Please vote and suggest!**_

_**Love Ya!**_

_**Twinkle**_


End file.
